Intergalactic Academy
by Yuri
Summary: Peace has finally fallen to the universe. Along with the newfound peace an institution has been constructed to promote unity. But can the Saiyans and Icijins put aside their differences? K/CC,V/B,K/18.
1. The Acceptance Letter

Intergalactic Academy

Prologue- The Acceptance Letter

By: Yuri ^-^v

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. ;_; There I said it are you all happy?  Well I do own Mata. Hehehe. That's right I HAVE MY OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTER!!  ^-^v

**Note addressed to Kei:**

I'm very bored here and need a challenge.  So I, Yuri, challenge you to write a high school fic.  Yeah, that's right.  But you can't have ANY aliens.  There…and as speculated in our previous conversation you cannot use any of the other fanfiction.net authors.  They shall be in MY fic and not yours.  Nyah, nyah, nyah.  Do you accept my challenge?  What's the matter?  Scared?  Chicken!!  I dare you to cross this line. *Yuri draws a line with her foot* I dare you to cross it.  I'll be waiting.  Thieving…ghetto…GIRL, YOU!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prologue: 

After many, many centuries of fighting between countless planets a truce was finally declared.  Peace reigned throughout the galaxy.  Along with the newfound peace many planets sent explorers to study other planets and learn about the new planets life forms.  After 10 years the entire north quadrant of space had been explored.  On such small planets as Earth, aliens were no longer just restricted to the movies and conspiracy theorists dreams.  Earth quickly grew using the technology of its new neighbors and allies.  It was decided that in order to keep the peace a special 'institution' would be needed.  This institution would promote peace, brotherhood, and tolerance among the many races.  So the Galactic Counsel agreed upon the institution and quickly began the building and hiring of the proper teachers.  So after seven years the facility is finally complete and is ready for its students.  But…can everyone learn to get along?  What about the Saiyans and the Icijins?  These two races have long been enemies.  Can the younger generations forget the pain the other had inflicted?  Only time will tell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Greetings Student,

            First of all let me say how grateful we are that you took time to take the Intergalactic Academy entrance exams.  Young people from all over the northern quadrant of the Universe took the exam, which tested one's skills in reading, writing, mathematics, languages, physical combat and communication skills.  Many of you excelled in every area while others strong points laid along one of the skills.  The point of the Intergalactic Academy is to raise this generation and the next in a non-segregated society.  Thus eliminating any future wars or petty skirmishes between planets.  A select group of young people from every planet has been chosen to attend the academy based on their test scores, social skills and by the leaders of their planet.  

The curriculum of the school will be based upon not only your own planet's schooling system but along with the many other countless inhabitants.  We have built a state-of-the art facility that will suit every students needs; whether it's from a certain degree of gravity or certain height differences.  Many of you will take classes with other students of different species and learn about their culture.  It is a requirement that all students learn 2 different languages by the time that they graduate.  If this proves to be a problem you will meet up with a counselor and from there the two of you will work out some sort of arrangement.  The ages of the Academy will range from 5 to 26 years of age.  Thus many of you will have older or younger siblings attending the same school or maybe even the same classes.

Vacations will be determined based upon your own planet's customs and beliefs.  Students are required to miss no more than 4 classes each quarter.  We have a medical center in each of the dorms and only a written note from the RN will be accepted as an excuse for missing class.  First day of class begins April 7th and students are expected to arrive no later then April 5th.  You are to arrive at the Intergalactic Academy by April with the necessary papers so that you can be enrolled properly.  So I hope to see and get to know every single one of you at the Intergalactic Academy.  

                                                                                                Sincerely, Your New Principal

                                                                                                 Principal Ann Jemima

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Reactions on Earth:

"Hmm…Ann…Jemima?  Why does that sound so familiar?" Bulma asked herself as she read her acceptance letter after looking at her scores.  She had passed every test she took except for the physical combat.  _'What do we need physical combat for if we're going to be promoting peace?'_  Bulma thought remembering the beating she took.  "Hey!  Mom!  Dad!  I GOT IN!" Bulma shouted excitedly as she ran into the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ann Jemima?  *LOL* That's good." ChiChi said laughing to herself about the name.  "Wow.  I didn't think that I did that well on all of my tests.  HEY PAPA!  I GOT MY TEST RESULTS FROM THE ACADEMY!" ChiChi shouted as she ran up the hill to her castle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What?  I can't believe that I actually passed.   I PASSED!  I PASSED!  Now I can get the hell out of here." Krillin mumbled to himself as he looked at the small pink house that sat on a very small island.  "Guess what Master Roshi." Krillin said walking up the old master, whom had his nose buried in a porn magazine.

"Not now Krillin." Master Roshi yelled not taking his eyes off the book.  Shaking his head Krillin took off flying from the island.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yamcha!  Yamcha you got in!" Pu'ar shouted excitedly as she flew towards him with an opened letter.

"Got into what?"

"Into the Intergalactic Academy.  Can you imagine?  We get to travel through space and meet all different kinds of aliens."

"We?  Oh you got in too?" Pu'ar proudly nodded her head.  "That's great.  I know that Bulma got in.  I was afraid that I couldn't go and some short, ugly alien would try to hit on her." Yamcha said taking his letter from Pu'ar and reading it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well I'm not surprised are you, 18?" 17 asked his twin sister as they read their letters together.

"Not at all.  I'm just glad that this school encourages violence."

"They don't encourage it." Dr. Gero said walking towards them.  "The only nourish the fighting instincts that is within a small majority of the students.  I'm very interested in the Saiyans.  I want you two to learn as much about them as you can.  Understand?"

"Yes, Father." Both androids said rolling their eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Congratulations Piccolo." Mr. Popo said patting the Nameckian on the back.  "You might actually get to meet other Nameckians."  Piccolo just opened one eye and went back to his meditating.  Shrugging his shoulders Mr. Popo went to go tend to his flowers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Reactions on Planet Vegeta

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING!" Vegeta shouted at his parents as they both sat on their thrones frowning at him.

"You're going whether you like it or NOT!" King Vegeta shouted back at him.

"WOULD BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!  WHY ARE YOU YELLING?  NOW LISTEN VEGETA YOU'RE GOING TO THIS ACADEMY!  AND AS FOR YOU," Queen Peppa said turning her anger towards King Vegeta.  "You will never yell at HIM EVER AGAIN.  UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes." Both Saiyans answered looking down at the ground.

"Good.  Now go get packed, Vegeta."

"Yes, ma'am." Vegeta said as he turned and left the throne room.  "I gotta make sure that everyone else doesn't weasel out of this." Vegeta stated as he left the palace.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So does this mean that they ALL got in?" Bardock asked looking over his mate's shoulder at Beeta's acceptance letter.

"No.  Only B-chan received a letter." Tanipa said smiling down at her grinning daughter.  Beeta had long black hair that matched her mother's perfectly with a couple of strands of hair framing her face.  Unlike the other Saiyans she was just wearing the black spandex suit that was sleeveless, with black boots and black gloves.

"What about the rest of you?" Bardock asked looking at the rest of his children.  The three of them only shook their heads.

"I guess we…didn't get in, Father." Raditz said looking down in shame.  Raditz had long wild, spiky hair that spread out in all directions making him resemble a pineapple.

"That test was kind of hard." Turles added.  Turles was the spitting image of Bardock, minus the star shaped scar across his left cheek.

"What about you?" Bardock asked walking up to Kakarrot.  Kakarrot was Turles' twin brother and the youngest.  He also resembled Bardock except for the scar and his complexion was much paler.

"Well…umm…I really don't know what could've happened to my letter." Kakarrot said as his tail tightened around his waist.  _'Well that is after I chi blasted it.'_

"I'm home." A voice said interrupting the questioning.

"We're in here, Mata." Tanipa called out.

"Guess who all got in the Intergalactic Academy?" Mata declared proudly as she walked into the room.  Mata had her black hair cut very short and just like her mother and baby sister had two of hair framing her face giving her an adorable boyish look.  (A/N: Kei I want this pic by the time the end of the weekend.)

"Hopefully you did." Bardock said crossing his arms and glaring at his three sons.

"Yes, she did.  But she's not the only one." A voice said from behind Mata.  Turning their attention Prince Vegeta walked out from behind Mata.

"I gotta go run some errands." Kakarrot said as he pulled out a list that his mother had given him…2 weeks ago.

"They can wait, Kakarrot." Vegeta said smiling smugly.  "I bring great news.  We've all been accepted and I have the copies of each of your letters, right here." Vegeta said as he pulled out three letters each addressed to Raditz, Turles and Kakarrot.

"Damnit."

"Shit."

"Imagine that." Kakarrot said laughing nervously.  

"Thank you, Prince Vegeta." Bardock said bowing to Vegeta.  "Get packing." Bardock growled as he left the room followed by Tanipa and Beeta.

"Thanks for nothing, Vegeta." Kakarrot said sitting down at the table.

"No problem.  I try my best."

"Why bring us down?" Raditz asked bowing.

"Simple.  Kakarrot and I had a deal.  If either one of us was accepted the other HAD to go."

"Which wouldn't be fair because if I passed and you failed I have no clout to make you go.  I was out of it until you showed up.  Your Mom found the letter, didn't she?" Kakarrot asked smirking at the young prince.

"Well no matter.  We all passed the test and we're ALL going." Mata said wrapping an arm around Turles and Raditz's.  "So I strongly suggest that you three get packed just like Papa said to."

"Yeah.  Guess you better hurry up and pack too, Veggie-chan.  Before Mommy yells at you, AGAIN." Kakarrot said taunting as he jumped up and ran out the room followed by a yelling and cursing Vegeta.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So what did you guys think?  Well you met most of the students at the Academy.  There are still some that I didn't mention.  Tell me what villains you want to see at the new school.  Also this is my first contest ever.  The first…oh, I don't know…THREE people who can tell me who Ann Jemima really is will win a part in the fic.  That's right so hurry up and get those brains ticking.  Who is she?  The winners I will get in touch with and chat with them about their parts, personality and whatever else to make this a bit more interesting. Ja'ne.

**Kei:** Thank you so much for letting me use, Beeta. Hehehe.  But…when you think about it.  You haven't mentioned her in your Friendship Or Love fic, ne?  So…technically I own her now.  I couldn't resist she looks so absolutely adorable in that little pic. Hehehe.  But I can admit it that she does belong to you.  Along with Queen Peppa.  Yeah, I know what you're thinking.  Why the heck didn't I just make up all of own original characters?  Well…because I was too lazy to come up with anymore.  Ja'ne.  So…let's see how your fic will fly verses my own.  Let the contest…BEGIN!!!


	2. Yuri's Note ^-^v

Intergalactic Academy

Yuri's Note ^-^v

By: Yuri ^-^v

Wow, I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews.  It really means a lot to me.  Well so far Kei is seriously kicking butt in the contest…mostly because she reviewed her own fic, Hotohari4life reviewed twice and because she has two chapters out with another one in the making.  Sheesh.  Listen!  I really want to go to Las Vegas.  Yeah, I know that I won't be going with my family.  It's actually Kei's mom side of the family that is going and I only really know her grandmother, but that doesn't mean that I can't change that right?  Anyway this in regards to the 'Who Is Ann Jemima Contest'!!  Drum roll please? *sits smiling waiting for her drum roll*  Drum roll?  KEI WHERE'S MY DRUM ROLL?!

Kei: What?  Aren't you done yet?  I wanna write the next chapter to 'Being A Teenager Sucks!!'

Yuri: YOU promised me you'd help.  NOW DRUM ROLL!

Kei: Yes, ma'am.  Kami she's such a slave driver. *starts drum roll*

Yuri: Thank you.  Now the winner is…GASP!  Correction ARE…JenTrunks, RogueMoon, and…oh yeah, Kei.

Kei: WOHOO!! *does a back flip* YEAH!

Yuri: oO? How do you do that?

Kei: Five years in the latchkey gymnastics program. ^-^v

Yuri: CUT THAT OUT!

Kei:  ^-^v Nope.

Yuri: You're just like Dr. Slump in Dragonball Vol. 7.

Kei:  v^-^v I know.

Yuri: -_-;  Anyway all I need is just a little bit of information from the winners about themselves.  That's right you three lucky young ladies have earned a spot in my fic.  What I need is:  (Y/N: This is how Kei emailed me her info.  Please refrain from using in derogatory comments and save all cussing till the end.)

Name: Kei (real name is Cha-Cha, but hates the name so much she chose a name that was given to her by a now destroyed race. Kei = justice) (Y/N: Ironic how SHE'S the one who destroyed the race)

Age: 18 (Y/N: Why this age?  When she's about to be 22 on March 29th?  I don't know)

Race: Saiyan

Hair color: Duh, black stupid bitch (Y/N: *rolls eyes*), but also changes a brownish red in the sun.

Eye color: Dark brown

Past History: Born a regular Saiyan…you can leave out the whole me being a Super Saiyan out.  I think me being 1100 years old would be too much for the fic. (Y/N: I agree) Also don't forget to mention the cigarette born…I think that would set me apart. (Y/N: Besides your very small stature?) Also you know me and I TRUST you to shine me in the proper light. (Y/N: A vertically impaired, short-tempered Saiyan, with a strange mark above her left breast, with a strange and sometimes sickening obsession for the Saiyan Kakarrot, who enjoys fighting, eating, reading, writing, and in her spare time stalking Kakarrot.  Got it. ^-^v)

Soul Mate: Turles. Kakarrot is already taken so I want the twin. ^-^ (Y/N: -_-; Why am I not surprised.)

So that's pretty much it.  You two are welcome to add anything else that you want for your characters.   I will do my best to shine you two in the *ahem* proper light as I have done Kei.  Also Jen you are so right to call Kei 'Ghetto Fab'. LOL.  That is exactly what she is.  Also I'm in the fic ^-^ I would give my bio but I won't take up everyone else's reading time.  Also thanks to everyone for the ideas of who else to add in the fic.  Also depending on the fic goes I might have another contest where you, my fellow readers, will earn a walk on role with your favorite Dragonball character. Heheheh. I already have mine all planed out. *licks her lips* LOOK OUT YAM-CHAN, HERE I COME!!

Kei: Are you finished yet?  Why are you laughing?

Yuri: oO No-no reason really.

Kei: Whatever.  Just post the story already.  ^-^ Then after I post mine then I can read what you wrote, kei?

Yuri: *looks around nervously* Yeah….um…okay. Kei.

Kei: Good. *turns and walks away*

Yuri: Ja'ne. v^-^v


End file.
